Reflejo Celestial
by Zilia K
Summary: Se movía bajo el agua como si estuviera danzando y su cuerpo de escamas menudas y claras destellaban junto a esa luminosidad violácea que dibujaba formas sobre su magnífica figura.


¡Hola a todos! XD sé que hace uff que no subo nada en este fandom, pero… el hipe hizo que escribiera esto XDD y bueno… lo comparto con ustedes :) ahora que estamos a poquísimas horas de ver el tráiler oficial de la película 3.

¡T-T necesito ese tráiler!

Sin más lo dejo con el fic…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Reflejo celestial .-.-.-.**

* * *

Observó su reflejo en el lago... en el mismo lugar donde había conocido a Toothless años atrás.

Con su mano agitó el suave curso del agua helada y divago divertido entre sus pensamientos mientras veía como su compañero seguía las ondas en el agua dando saltitos en la tierra como si cazara a un pez en movimiento. Aunque claramente a esa distancia nunca lograría alcanzar nada.

— No hay nada ahí amigo —soltó una suave risita.

Era divertido verlo juguetear como un gatito siendo una criatura tan grande y potencialmente peligrosa. Sus escamas negras como la noche resaltaron en ese fulgor nocturno, en medio de esa noche estrellada y sin luna. Estaba oscuro... muy oscuro y las sombras se la vegetación se extendía a su alrededor dibujando sombras siniestras y poco claras en el suelo. Pero este lóbrego paisaje, aquella vegetación curiosa y este verdadero cráter en medio del bosque hacían de este lugar un sitio inhóspito, uno que se cargaba con el susurró de aquella brisa escurridiza y fresca.

Volvió su mirada hacia el agua, como si de verdad creyera que algo ahí abajo pudiera cautivar su atención, pero en medio de la noche el claro afluente no era más que un agujero hosco.

Y entonces...

Sobresaltado dio un brinquito hacia atrás, casi tropezando con su prótesis y la ramita que sujetaba en su mano derecha, cayó sentado al suelo.

Lo que acababa de ver no podía ser real... no podía ser cierto.

Respiró agitado y volvió a comprobar que Toothless seguía jugueteando ahora con una piedrita redondeada, haciéndola girar de un lado a otro, siguiéndola como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto en la vida. Sonrió nuevamente, pero aún con la ansiedad haciendo que su corazón galopara con un ímpetu desmedido, mientras que la incredulidad llenaba sus sentidos, respiró profundamente y volvió a asomarse en el lago.

Su reflejo fue todo lo que vio por un segundo y suspirando más tranquilo agitó su cabeza sintiéndose verdaderamente bobo.

En verdad había creído ver una criatura enorme y blanca bajo el agua, pero… ya no estaba... ¿o sí?

Volvió tras sus propios actos y nuevamente clavó su vista en lo profundo del lago y entonces desde lo más hondo pudo ver como una criatura tan brillante como un astro nocturno, se acercaba. Se movía bajo el agua como si estuviera danzando y su cuerpo de escamas menudas y claras destellaban junto a esa luminosidad violácea que dibujaba formas sobre su magnífica figura.

— ¡Un dragón! —Exclamó con fuerza viendo con horror como ante su repentino actuar el albo dragón extendía sus alas bajo el agua y se impulsaba hacia arriba con imperiosa prisa.

Hiccup retrocedió, usando sus manos y piernas para impulsarse y un segundo después la bestia emergió saltando con elegancia y aterrizando al borde del lago, dejando que el agua se escurriera por sus escamas casi lisas y destellantes y sus ojos azulados se clavaran sobre el chico con creciente desdén.

El furia nocturna al ver la amenaza sobre su jinete se lanzó a su rescate y con fiereza se paró frente a Hiccup y desafió al dragón.

Pero al verla, las pupilas de Toothless se dilataron y cerrando su hocico oculto sus afilados dientes, como si creyera que lo que estaba haciendo era repentinamente "descabellado".

La criatura parpadeó un par de veces y sentándose en su tren posterior bajo completamente la guardia, parecía tanto o más sorprendida que el dragón oscuro.

E Hiccup, quien miraba la escena totalmente desplazado no cabía con su asombro...

Era... era... ¿cómo Toothless? ¿una dragona albina? ¿porque a pesar del parecido que tenían se veía tan diferente? ¿porque se ocultaba bajo el agua?

Acaso… ¿era una criatura acuática?

La dragona agitó su cola animada e inclinándose hacia adelante pareció acercarse para olfatear confianzudamente al dragón que tenía al frente y éste, mas tieso que cachorro asustado sólo contuvo la respiración mientras ella invadía su espacio.

Hiccup trato de incorporarse con cuidado... no quería asustarla, pero su sola presencia fue suficiente para alterar la tranquila atmósfera que se había formado entre las magníficas y hermosas bestias.

La blanca criatura de piel destellante volvió a retraer sus pupilas, dejando sólo una fina línea entre sus iris zarcos e intrigantes y sacando los dientes gruño asustada justo antes del dar un brinco hacia atrás y dibujando un espiral se sumergió en el agua con una bonita pirueta siendo acompañada por un verdadero remolino de agua hasta que desapareció totalmente... como un sueño... lo hacía de tanto en tanto la brillante luna... que iba y venía sin más...

— Hermosa y misteriosa… como la luna —repitió y agitando su cabeza corrió hasta el estanque lanzándose sin pensar.

No podía dejar que desapareciera… no podía perderla…

Finalmente, después de tantos años encontraba un dragón parecido a Toothless y ahora… no podía dejar que esa majestuosa bestia se fuera sin más.

Trato de nadar con fuerza, sumergiéndose tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, tanto como sus brazos lo ayudaban a luchar, pero la presión del agua empezó a cargar de un molesto pitito sus oídos y una fuerte punzada pereció clavarle agujas en la frente una y otra vez, y esa sensación se hacía más aguda y molesta en medida que la oscuridad se hacía más lóbrega e hermética, pero muy a la distancia aún podía ver el suave destello del brillante cuerpo de la dragona.

Toothless también se había lanzado y observaba de reojo a su jinete con una creciente preocupación, el desesperado avance de Hiccup no parecía llevarlo lejos y sus brazadas se hacían cada vez más lentas ineficaces.

Entonces la necesidad de aire comenzó a hacerse imperiosa, y entre su desesperación vio asustado como sus dedos comenzaban a desaparecer en medio de esa oscuridad. Asustado buscó a su compañero, y en medio de las sombras sólo pudo divisar sus ojos grandes como esmeraldas, pero estaba lejos… cada vez más lejos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El eco del quejido profundo de su amigo lleno cada rincón en su cerebro y cerrando los ojos sólo pudo ver oscuridad... una oscuridad impenetrable y tétrica.

Entonces, de golpe despertó.

Y respirando como si le faltara realmente el aire buscó con su mirada a Toothless, quien descansaba justo a su lado en la zonita que había quemado previamente para acurrucarse.

Palpó su cuerpo seco y sus manos temblaron.

¿Había sido eso un sueño?

¿Realmente no había otro ser como su amigo?

Se sentó en la cama y vio como el furia nocturna levantaba su cabeza con pereza y le dedicaba una extrañada mirada.

— Los encontraré... —le prometió al dragón sin saber si el realmente lo estaba entendiendo— te juro que no descansaré hasta encontrarlos.

Era una promesa.

Era un conjunto de palabras que reflejaban en lo más profundo su sentir.

Y alzando su mirada vio entre los cristales de la pequeña ventanita circular la luna, el brillante rostro que ahora iluminaba el cuarto con un fulgor especial y misterioso, como aquella criatura de sus sueños.

Como el cautivador reflejo de un ser celestial.

* * *

 **.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

* * *

Una breve historia cargada de misterio XDDD la verdad es que no se nada oxo, de nada XD sólo he visto las imágenes y miles de miles de teorías que rondan por allí, pero hay algo que sí me parece muy curioso del nuevo diseño del dragón blanco… y eso es… lo lisa que es XD y además esa extraña como aleta rara que tiene como recorriendo todo el lomo, pero bueno 9w9, aquí dejo una loca teoría X""D, quien sabe que pase realmente 9w9

¿Quién está esperando el tráiler de la peli 3?

*w* ¡Ya quiero saber que va a pasar! Además… ¡ameeee los diseños de los trajes nuevos de Hiccup y compañía! ¡Son geniales! Astrid con el cabello suelto se ve hermosaaa! X3


End file.
